


【Billy/Freddy】Just for a try（R）

by yuanzhang10



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzhang10/pseuds/yuanzhang10
Summary: *Freddy最近似乎出了些问题。*Billy（ 少年）xFreddy（少年）  Billy（成人）xFreddy（少年）*ML时激情变身





	【Billy/Freddy】Just for a try（R）

**Author's Note:**

> *一刷后激情产物，巨OOC，bug满天飞，  
> 只是个爽文，希望大家扔掉脑子观看，不要在意这些细节  
> *全文7k+

【Billy/ Freddy】Just for a try……

 

“What the hell……”  
Freddy垂头丧气地瘫在床上。他的拄拐也横七竖八地躺在一边，地板上满是杂乱的笔记纸张。  
他盯着上铺的木板，眨了眨眼，又不甘心地撑着床边坐了起来。手握成拳放在胸口，他深吸一口气，大声喊出，  
“SHAZAM!!”  
什么反应也没有。  
泄了气一样，他又躺回到床上去。窗外的天阴沉沉的，燥热又沉闷的空气通过半开的窗户涌进卧室里。看起来要下雨了。  
“……Billy又去广场上合影了吗……”良久，像是抱怨一样的，他小声地念叨了一句。  
是的，Freddy没办法变为成人状态了。  
这是最近才有的事。虽然变成大人这件事很酷，而且行动起来也方便，但他平常更愿意用原来的样子。  
莫名地，他不太想让家人们知道这件事。也说不上是有自己能处理好的自信，他盘起胳膊枕在脑后，自言自语起来，  
“超级英雄的能力消失……不，应该只是暂时的吧……”  
暂时的。  
他抽了抽鼻子。这份力量要说是Billy给的，也没有什么差错。  
毕竟，巫师选中的继承者是Billy才对。  
起风了。雨点迟迟没有落下来，栅栏门在风里吱呀吱呀地响。他拾起地上的拄拐，绕过遍地都是的纸往门口走去。  
手握住门把，Freddy犹豫了一下。  
“Billy应该快回来了吧……”他眯起眼睛，“这个只会跟美女合照赚小费的家伙……”  
“Freddy!”熟悉的喊声突然从窗口传进来，他吓得差点扔了拐杖。Billy正在窗外，挂着傻兮兮笑容的脸从窗户里露出。  
“伙计，你不能用个正常点的方式回家吗？”Freddy翻了个白眼。拄拐在地上敲敲点点，他走到窗前，看到Billy似乎正试图从窗户钻进来，他连忙关住了窗户。  
“你进不来的，大块头!”他调侃地朝窗外喊道。Billy的白色披风在风里翻飞着，他敲了敲窗户，“Freddy，门锁了!”  
“等着，我去给你开！”他说道，拄起拐杖转身走去。Billy在门前转了几圈，直到他准备踢开门冲进屋里看看Freddy是不是摔倒了的时候，屋门终于打开了。  
“伙计，你再晚点，我这衣服可就成雨衣了。”一道电光闪过，变回少年形态的Billy跨进门，把灰蒙蒙的天关在了屋外。  
“说真的，Freddy，你该多用会大人的形态——”Billy慢悠悠地跟在Freddy身后走上楼梯，“毕竟走路也用不到拐杖，不是吗？”  
进了屋，Freddy“咔嚓”一声锁上了屋门。Billy心头一紧，知道Freddy这样是要说正事了。  
果不其然，Freddy在椅子上坐好，一只手撑着脑袋，神色严肃地盯着Billy。他下意识地吞了吞口水，紧张地看着Freddy——  
“Billy。”Freddy终于开口了，接着他换上了一脸揶揄的笑，“酒吧里的妹子好看吗？”  
“hey、brother！”Billy嘘了口气，“你搞这么正经，竟然就是问我这种事！”  
“那不然呢？你之前都没告诉我——”Freddy用胳膊肘拐了拐Billy的腰侧，“胸大不大？是不是都很性感？”  
“emmmm……还好吧……”Billy用手指点着下巴，作出副努力回想的样子，“都挺漂亮的……”  
“那你跟她们接过吻吗？”Freddy凑近，镜片荧荧地反出绿光。  
“什么——”Billy的脸变得红了些，他局促地用手指挠了挠脸颊，“被从脸上留下过口红印子——这肯定不算吧。”  
“哦——那也算，”Freddy坐回椅子里。他不知道自己为什么要用这种跳脱的问题来引开话题——只是“我没办法变成大人了”这句话刚到嘴边时，他就犹豫了。  
不想让Billy担心。  
意识到这点，Freddy变得心慌意乱起来。喂，这时候突然沉默可不是你的风格——“哦，那，”  
快赶紧再扯些什么——  
“你跟女人上过床吗？”  
Billy的脸完全烧了起来，像是刚填上新柴的炉火。“Freddy，你这家伙，都问的什么鬼问题——”  
“所以呢？god，难不成你做过？”Freddy十分吃惊一样地睁大了眼。  
“你看我这样子也不像啊。你可真够了。”Billy翻了个白眼，张开四肢瘫在床上。  
“喂，到你床上去。”Freddy从椅子上站起来，拍了拍Billy的腿。  
“No way.”Billy不为所动，甚至更加放肆的露着肚子。  
“你看你，简直像一条死鱼。”Freddy捏住了Billy的鼻子，“赶紧给我腾个空。”  
Billy不情不愿地往旁边挪了挪。Freddy也躺到了床上。  
这个小下铺对于两个少年来说实在过于逼仄了。Freddy能感受到，Billy温热的吐息一片片打到自己的胳膊上。  
有点痒。  
他想收回小臂，却猛地被Billy拉住。  
“Freddy，你有心事。”Billy如此定论，丝毫没有疑问的语气。  
Freddy下意识地颤了颤。“怎么可能有，我能有什么心事。”他讪讪地说着，暗中使劲想把手臂扯回。  
显然运动量不足的Freddy远远没有Billy有力气。Billy纹丝不动地拉着他的小臂，死死地盯着他，棕色的双眸在阴雨天里变成墨一样的深黑色。  
要留下红印子了，Freddy叹了口气。“为什么这么说，Billy？”  
“我才要问你，为什么要这么说，”Billy松开了Freddy的胳膊。Freddy刚想从床上坐起来，却又猛地被拽住衣角拉回床上，“你的意思是，我喝过酒了，去过酒吧了，跟女人接过吻了，”  
Billy欺身压住Freddy，大腿挤入他的双腿之间，将他禁锢在自己的阴影中，双眸却在黑暗里愈发明亮起来，“只要再做过爱，就是完全的大人了，对吗？”  
Freddy睁大了眼。他微微张着双唇，那双平时总是喋喋不休的嘴此时半个词也吐不出来了。  
他看见Billy烦躁地抓了抓头发，接着他的眼镜就被摘了下来。世界顿时离他远去了——红色黄色的噪点充满了他的视野，他变得不安起来，“喂，把眼镜还给我，Billy！”  
“不。”Billy这次只说了一个词。像在一些需要FBI Warning的影片里看到的一样，他覆住Freddy的双唇，趁着他愣着的功夫攻城掠地—— 毫无章法可言，甚至带着怒气的吻，Freddy只觉得自己现在才像条濒死的鱼。找不到控制呼吸的方式，他几乎窒息在这带着狂热的少年气息的吻里。  
视力，氧气一起被剥夺去。他从用力拍打Billy的背，再到死死拽着他背后的衣服布料，直到Billy终于松开他的唇。  
“How crazy……”Freddy大口喘着气，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，他想自己是不是该感谢Billy把自己这条差点憋死的鱼扔回海里，“Billy，你看清楚，我可不是酒吧里那些大胸辣妹。”  
“我知道。我又不瞎。”Billy撩起Freddy的上衣，肌肤在接触到冷空气的瞬间激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“你又瘦又平，身上连点肉都没有。”  
Billy捏了捏Freddy胸前挺起的肉粒。Freddy急喘了几下，“所以还不快停下来，Billy，这可不好玩。”  
“可我觉得这挺好玩的。”Billy故意歪曲意思。Freddy的乳粒是浅浅的褐色，软软的两颗在揉捏下迅速变硬变胀，用两指夹住往外拉，甚至可以扯出一段距离，似乎很有弹性。  
“痛，Billy！”Freddy倒吸了一口凉气。“Damn it.你喜欢男人？”  
“What？”Billy含住两颗胀起的乳头大力吮吸，他口齿不清地说着，“So……Just for a try.”  
“你牙齿咬到我了，Billy！”Freddy努力地想往后撤。  
“别跑。你能跑哪去？”Billy故意拉着他的左脚腕把他拉回来，“如果你说我喜欢男人，也没有什么差错，毕竟——”  
他拽住Freddy的裤子一点一点往下扯，眯起眼睛说着，“毕竟你是个男人。”  
“我想，你应该把‘家人’这个身份放在‘男人’之前，Billy——”Freddy拽着腰带做最后一丝挣扎，“你知道的，这是强迫，我根本走不了。”  
“那是因为你根本不想走——只要你愿意，你可以立即喊出那个名字，然后狠狠地把我摔到地上。”Billy退下最后一片布料，“所以我说了，Just for a try——你以后会把‘恋人’这个身份放在‘家人’之前的，Freddy。”  
Holy shit.就算把SHAZAM喊的全世界都能听见，他也没办法变成大人形态。  
该死的。  
“不过我奉劝你，Freddy——”Billy笑着摸了摸Freddy不太明显的喉结，“你还是留着那个力气来叫床吧。”  
指尖沿着漂亮的脖颈曲线向上，摩挲着Freddy抿成直线的唇瓣。“含住，”命令式的语气，Freddy不情不愿地松开了嘴。  
手指在口腔里拨弄着软舌，Billy坏心眼地压了压舌根，唾液不停地分泌出来。Freddy不适地皱起眉，偏头直想躲开。  
“耐心点，Freddy，”Billy把挂满了唾液的手指从唇瓣里抽出来，晶亮的液体顺着指尖滴落，他按了按Freddy紧闭的穴口。  
Freddy猛地颤了颤。在空气里赤身裸体的不安感随着黑暗席卷而来，余晖已经把天边烧成灰色。天快黑了。  
雨还没下，风小了，热度似乎并没有随着太阳落山而降下来。Freddy死死地抓着床单，指尖用力到发白。  
“你在害怕？”Billy问道。Freddy咬住了下唇，没有回话。  
Billy探进一根手指。Freddy下意识地收紧穴肉，紧涩的穴道再难前进半分。  
“放轻松些，Freddy。是我，Billy，不是什么别的人。”他撩起Freddy额前的碎发，“嗯...我不知道发生了什么，你为什么不愿意告诉我，但是我会陪着你的。”  
Freddy深呼吸了几次，试图把自己紧绷的神经舒缓下来。但是什么也看不见，眼前完全是一片黑漆漆了，没有人注意到自己——  
“我在这，Freddy，”Billy突然紧紧地抱住了Freddy，Freddy眼眶里蓄了许久的眼泪就这样毫无防备地流下来，“在你最需要我的时候……我没有去，那个中午——对不起，我真的很愧疚，现在想起来还是心脏发疼。”  
“……不，没关系，我一直不怪你……”Freddy只觉得自己喉咙发紧。  
“但是，我以后绝对不会再这样了，”Billy抓着Freddy的肩膀，双眸在黑暗里泛出琥珀一样的光泽，“不会有人忽视你，对你视而不见，因为我会一直注视着你——我会一直陪着你的。”  
“Billy……”Freddy紧紧抓着Billy胸前的衣服，只觉得心里有些钝痛，“但是，我没有办法变成大人的样子了……”  
Billy愣了一下。“emmmm……It's not a big deal，I think.”Billy用胀起的下身顶了顶Freddy的大腿，歪着嘴坏笑起来，“Maybe you need some ‘power’ from me.”  
“What……”Freddy后知后觉地明白过来Billy的意思，气急败坏地用膝盖去顶Billy的裆部，“我说正事呢，Billy！”  
“现在才知道说正事？刚才那么多时间你不说，晚了。”Billy干脆把右脚腕也压住，凑上前仔细观察Freddy软趴趴地垂在双腿间的性器。  
“看什么看，你又不是没有……”右腿也被制住，Freddy无处可退，只好把涨红了的脸偏过去。  
“Morning，brother？”Billy弹了弹无精打采的阴茎，接着张开嘴整根含了进去。  
“Oh my……”Freddy不禁喘出声来。“你是看了多少成人片？哪来这么多花样？”  
“便利店有卖。”含着阴茎，Billy含糊不清地说，似乎每个吐字都带着麝香。“别说话，”Freddy喊道，他觉得他快疯了。  
十几岁的少年哪里体验过这种刺激。Billy的口腔里温暖又潮湿，没等他来来回回做几次深喉，积攒了不知多久的白色浊液就从顶端喷射出来。  
“You've just gone？”Billy明知故问，把精液吐到手心里，“your babies.”  
“They died.”Freddy翻了个白眼。  
Billy笑出声来。“那你可真是个罪人，看看，你浪费了多少生命。”  
“你不也准备当这个罪人？”Freddy挑挑眉，看着Billy借着精液的润滑一点一点把手指送进狭窄的穴道里。  
“那你得多配合我一点，”Billy笑道，“下次记得多放松，别这么紧张——”  
“你还想有下次？”Freddy竖起眉头，“那你可真是个十恶不赦的大罪人了。”  
“那不然呢，”三根手指进出自如之后，Billy把涨成深色的阴茎抵在穴口，“我要做到连色欲见到我都自惭形秽的地步——”  
他的腰猛一发力，龟头便顶开了穴口的褶皱。每深入一点，穴肉都热情地吸附上来，紧紧地同柱身上的血管相互摩挲。  
似乎浑身上下所有的血液都涌到了下半身，Billy只觉得大脑缺氧，差点精关失守就这样射出来。处男第一发总是比较快的，不知道在哪看见过这样的说法，Billy深呼吸几次让自己稍微平静了一下，不过——  
“现在的首要任务就是，”看着不适地皱起眉头的Freddy，Billy亲了亲他乱七八糟的头发，“Freddy，你看过GV没有？”  
“我为什么要看——好吧，貌似看过，”Freddy干脆承认了，“我现在觉得里面被插屁股的那些男的都是演的，好演员，奥斯卡应该颁给他们。”  
“可能不只是演的，因为——”Billy换了个角度，在穴道里左戳右戳，惹得Freddy又颤了几颤。  
直到龟头压过某处，Freddy没忍住叫出声来。“就是这了，很厉害吧？”Billy笑了笑，接着就着这个角度猛力操干起来。  
“停、慢一点——！太、”青春期少年的嗓音本就甜软，声调一拔高听起来更像女生，Freddy死死咬住了下唇，还是溢不住一声声漏出来的呻吟。  
Pie Jesu.世间没什么比这更快活的事了。  
Billy拨开Freddy布满了齿痕的下唇，Freddy也毫不客气地就这样咬住他的拇指，“别咬我，Freddy！家里又没别人，你忍着干什么，多叫叫，你叫的比成人片里那些女演员好听多了。”  
“就是……”看着脸脖子跟也涨成红色的Freddy，难得见到他这样窘迫样子的Billy心情格外的好，“叫的词不太对，你应该多叫些‘oh yes’‘quicker“之类的，不然欲拒还迎地像日本女优一样。”  
Billy故意地又是一个深顶，Freddy腿根也打起颤来。最后冲刺几次，第一发滚烫的精液就这样直接灌进Freddy的肚子里。  
“Billy……”Freddy气结，“真希望你以后跟你老婆做也不戴套。”  
“真的？”Billy惊奇地睁大了眼，“没想到你有这种癖好，好吧，那我以后跟你做都不戴套了。”  
“别废话了，Billy，”Freddy只觉得全身都像散架了一样，“快点扶我一把，我去浴室洗洗。”  
“你想去浴室做？好吧……”Freddy还没明白过来什么意思，Billy已经把他从床上架起来了。他稍稍低头，又看见了Billy跨间精神抖擞的“兄弟”。  
“不不，不用了，就在这吧。”Freddy赶紧瘫回床上。谁知Billy却一副有些失望的样子，“我还想去浴室试试呢……”  
“你真是学坏了，Billy——”Freddy揉着酸痛的后腰，乖乖地被Billy翻了个面，“我迟早得被你弄得下不来床。”  
“我觉得我现在就可以。”后入式让小腹被阴茎顶得微微隆起，Billy贴近Freddy的耳朵兴奋地问，“Freddy，你刚刚也接受了我的‘power’了，你看你能不能变成大人了？”  
“Hm、Billy....你脑子里也被你的‘power’灌了吗？”被激烈的顶弄几乎说不上来话，Freddy还不忘了去数落Billy，“这种东西、 怎么可能……”  
“学坏的明明是你，Freddy——”从背后毫不客气地揉捏着Freddy胸前的肉粒，Billy用有些埋怨的语气说道，“明明以前我刚变成人力风暴的时候，你天天夸我，现在被你夸一下怎么成了这么件难事——”  
“还不是你这家伙越来越不靠谱……”Freddy反驳道。Billy却充耳不闻地自说自话，“我知道了，Freddy，你果然是喜欢人力风暴吧！”  
“什么？”Freddy愣了一下，接着几乎被突然大开大合的操弄搞得喘不上来气。“这样的话，就让你喜欢的超级英雄来跟你做吧，你觉得怎么样呢，Freddy？”Billy眯着眼笑起来，尾音愉悦地上扬。  
“Wait——你不会是想——”Freddy惊慌起来了，他连忙想转过身来，却被压着动弹不得，“你疯了，Billy！”  
“把人力风暴完全变成大人吧，拜托你了，Freddy……”Billy的声音低沉下来，明明在耳边却听得有些失真，“Just for a try.”  
“Billy，别——”  
“SHAZAM！”  
“Gosh……”电流穿过四肢百骸的滋味是不好受，痛感杂着奇异的快感，Freddy微微翻起白眼来，唾液无意识地顺着嘴角流下。穴道里的阴茎胀成原来的几倍大，成年人的尺寸与少年完全不一样，穴口被拉扯至几乎透明，Freddy只觉得自己的肠道快要被撑爆了。  
“Billy、太大了，快撤出去——”Freddy几乎喘不上气来。Billy，应该是人力风暴——看起来也不太好受，下铺实在挤不下他的身体，他干脆一把抱起Freddy抵在桌子上。  
Billy把手垫在Freddy背后以免硌到后背。成年人的身体足够强壮，他完全可以整个托起Freddy——  
所以阴茎也深入到了前所未有的深度。  
太深太胀了。Freddy的脚趾蜷缩起来，他几乎觉得像是有根烧得烫红的铁棍捅进了自己的屁股里。  
“会让你爽上天的，Freddy，轻松一点。”Billy如此说道。Freddy急急地喘着气，天已经黑透了，远处有几点稀稀落落的灯光亮起。  
毫无征兆地，Billy没给Freddy多少喘息的机会，他抽出发着狰狞紫色的阴茎又整根捅进去。Freddy猛地睁大眼，双唇张开着，喉咙里却只能发出几声断断续续的呻吟。  
“Wait、please——”肉刃毫不留情地破开肠肉，肥厚的龟头猛烈地冲内壁里的凸起一次次撞击。Freddy全身痉挛起来，脆弱的穴道被操成了阴茎的形状，从小腹微微透出些模样来。  
全身的器官似乎只剩下生殖器和感官还在运作，Billy脑子里只剩下这个湿热紧致的肉套。Billy觉得，成人片里所有的女演员操起来，肯定都没有操Freddy爽——  
“Freddy，说真的，我觉得奥斯卡应该多设一个‘年度最佳成人片演员’奖，”Billy还不忘喘息着调笑，“冠军非你莫属。”  
“Errrr……”Freddy的眼角已经被烧得通红，他有些庆幸夜里Billy看不见自己比女演员还淫乱的表情，“你哪里纯洁了……论变态程度……uh、七宗罪遇见你都要绕着你走……”  
“那不是省了我的力气了。”Billy笑道，“不过我还不太够变态，还得请Freddy小朋友多帮我几次才行——”  
“你……别想……Mmmm……”Billy猛地把Freddy的双腿举起，Freddy全身只有靠一根阴茎与Billy相连。他紧紧抓住Billy的肩膀，每一次顶弄都冲到穴道的最深处。  
Billy操弄地更加卖力，精液前列腺液混在一起，穴口拍打出白色的泡沫。Freddy也不去管这身衣服会不会坏，张口就咬在就Billy的肩头。  
最后几个深顶，成股成股的精液猛地喷射出来，又将内壁的褶皱冲刷一遍，顺着穴口淌下。Freddy已经脱了力，懒懒地窝进Billy怀里，意识也逐渐远去。  
“好像玩的有点过了……”Billy抓抓头发，把Freddy抱去浴室。  
下次一定要在浴室试试，替Freddy清理的时候，Billy不禁这样想。  
不过还好，反正他们住在一起，时间还长得很，  
可以让他们慢慢试。

 

——END——  
p.s.后来Freddy可以变成成人状态了  
又被Billy摁着操了一顿【】


End file.
